Brittany
by sakunaya
Summary: Brittany est rejetter de tout le monde aujourd'hui mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. OUI je suis nul en résumé!
1. Chapter 1

**Mon amie a décider d'écrire un fic donc je lui ai proposer de la poster sur mon compte et voilà ce que sa a donner! Soyez indulgent c'est sa première fic. En passant je lui transmettrais toute les reviews donc rien de méchant! On a hâte de voir vos réaction!**

**disclaimer: tout droit reserver a RIB.**

* * *

-Je devrais peindre mon casier en rose.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que le rose s'agance mieux avec le rouge.

- Britt, si tu peint ton casier en rose, il n'y aura plus de rouge.

- Mais si on le peint en saumon, il seras rose et rouge.

Santana lâche un soupir.

- Pourquoi tu dis des choses comme ça, Britt ? C'est tellement insignifiant! Il y a des choses tellement plus importante! Oh, Tu m'énerves! J'm'en vais.

Et elle partit à grand pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Pourquoi les gens se fâche-t-il toujours après moi?

Ah, tiens! Voilà Artie! Je vais aller le saluer.

- Bonjour, Artie.

Aucune réponse, seulement un regard noir.

- Ça va ?

Il me tourne le dos et roule dans le couloir. Je le suis.

- Arrête de me suivre.

Il roule jusqu'au toilette des hommes.

Ah ! Il doit aller faire ces besoins.

- Brittany, Brittany ?

Ah, tiens ! Voila le coach Sylvester !

- Oui, coach Sylvester ?

- Tu es renvoyer de l'équipe.

- Pourquoi?

- Cette vidéo déprimante que tu as mis sur ta stupide web émission a foutu toute l'équipe en rogne contre toi. Il te déteste et te demande de retourner dans ton glee club à la con. Et je te répète exactement ce qu'elles ont dit. Maintenant, donne moi ton habits de cheerlaeader.

- Maintenant?

- Oui maintenant.

- Daccord.

Je commence à enlever mon linges.

Je vois Santana arriver en courant vers moi.

- Mais, Bordel, Britt! Tu fais quoi là ?

- Eh bien, je donne mon costumes au Coach.

- Comme ça ? Dans le couloir ? Coach Sylevester, vous devriez avoir honte d'utiliser l'innocence de Brittany à des fins aussi cruels.

- Ce ne sont pas des fins cruels, seulement égoïstes, rétorque Coach Sylvester. Et voilà Monsieur Permanente qui rentre dans son bureau, qui trouve les 100 bouteilles de gels éparpiller partout dans la pièces, qui en ressort et qui me jette un regard noir en plus de me crier dessus. Cependant, je n'entends rien et je me sent plus puissante et indulgente qu'à mon habitude. Je te laisse donc, jusqu'à ce soir pour me rendre ce costume, Brittany.

Et elle partit. Je regarde Santana.

- Pourquoi tu es parti fâcher tout à l'heure?

- Rooh!

Et elle repart. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tadam! Voici le chapitre 2!

Donc enjoy et vive les oiseaux!

* * *

Bon, de toute façon, il faut que j'aille en cours. Et je vais bien finir par le savoir ce qui ne va pas avec Santana. Je m'en vais en espagnol avec M. Shuester, peut-être qu'il sait lui.

- Bonjour, m. Shuester.

- Ah tiens, bonjour Brittany! Tu peux rester à la fin du cours, il faudrait que je te parle.

Dit-il d'une voix dure et cruelle. Oh ! Il sait surement pour Santana et il va me le dire. Mais avec la voix qu'il a employer ça ne doit pas être quelque chose de bien. Mais qu'ai-je fait?

- Oui, monsieur Shuester.

Il acquiesce de la tête, comme si il essayait de se convaincre que c'était une bonne chose de m'en parler. Bon sang! Mais, qu'ai-je fait? Je m'assis donc a mon siège et regarde les oiseaux papoter dehors. Je les entends :

Oiseau bleu : Alors Suzie, avec Frank, ça va mieux?

Oiseau rouge : Oh, eh bien, la passion qui nous animait autrefois et faisait battre nos petits cœurs s'est éteint, je crois.

Oiseau jaune : Comme c'est dommage! En voila un autre de partit. Vous savez, moi je ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça a de si jolies petites perles comme vous ,mademoiselles.

Les deux oiseaux femelles se mettent a rire. Je ris avec elle. La gars à côté de moi me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

- Quoi? Tu n'as pas entendu Monsieur Oiseau Jaune?

Il me regarde encore plus bizarrement et détourne le regard. Je crois aussi l'entendre marmonner :

- Elle est pas seulement conne mais aussi folle.

Ça me blesse énormément. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je quitte la classe en courant. J'entends monsieur Shuester me crier de revenir et de me dire ce qui se passe mais je m'en vais voir Santana. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe! Je tombe sur elle à son casier en train de manger un sandwich que je soupçonne au Nutella et à la confiture. Elle dit qu'elle aime vraiment beaucoup le Nutella mais qu'elle m'aime plus. C'est vrai, elle me la dit. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle ne me ferait jamais de mal mais ça c'était pas vrai.

- Santana?

Elle se retourne brusquement comme si elle se serait fait prendre en plein délit. Ce qui était le cas puisqu'elle devait être en cours.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Britt? T'es censé être en cours.

- Mon voisin de bureau ma traiter de folle et de conne parce que je riais de Monsieur Oiseau Jaune.

Elle me regarde découragée, mais encore plus que d'habitude.

- C'est parce que tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Britt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Que tout le monde ne parle pas aux oiseaux et que ceux qui ne leurs parlent pas ne comprennent pas ceux qui leurs parlent.

- Et toi, tu leurs parles ?

- Non, moi je ne leurs parle pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle me jette un regard exaspéré.

- Écoute, Britt. je sais pas si au moins tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait à Fondu pour deux mais ce n'était pas très brillant.

Voila qu'on arrive à la réponse que je recherchais.

- Mais voila, continua Santana. J'ai été très blessé par cela et j'aimerais au moins que tu arrêtes cette web-émission parce que ça ne mène nulle part et ça fait souvent plus propager des rumeurs ou alors créer des drames comme ce qui se passe en ce moment.

Houa! Elle m'en demande beaucoup à Lord Tobbington et moi. Je m'entend lui répondre :

- C'était si grave? Tu sais, j'ai mis cette vidéo que pour faire rire les gens.

- Eh bien, Britt! T'as réussi mais tu as fait du mal à d'autre pour ça.

- Excuse-moi, alors ! Je vais arrêter cette web-émission.

- C'est bon, j'te pardonne.

Elle me tend les bras et je lui fait un câlin.

- Mais, l'équipe ne risque pas d'être aussi indulgente avec toi comme je l'ai été.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour me faire pardonner et réintégrer l'équipe!

- J'espère bien, parce que sérieusement de mettre ce pauvre Artie dans une situation aussi gênante avec toute les cheerleaders, ça va pas être facile à pardonner.

Parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal à Artie, en plus?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon et bien cette histoire continue! Comme vous j'attend la suite a chaque fois et je trouve que mon amie prend vraiment son temps! Quoique je ne peut pas lui en vouloir ayant moi même du retard dans mes fics... **

**Sur ce bonne lecture et laissez nous vos commentaire. Sa fait toujours plaisir!**

**ps: ce qui est en italique c'est la description de la vidéo**

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. J'allais supprimer la vidéo plutôt embarrassante selon Sanny sur mon blog de Fondue pour deux. Je me suis excusé auprès de l'équipe qui m'ont envoyé ballader. Pour ensuite me faire jeter des regards noirs par Artie tout le reste de la journée. Mais j'avais réussi à me faire pardonner auprès de Sanny. Je m'en allais donc joyeuse chez moi.

- Bonjour, Lord Tubbington.

Il me répondit par un miaulement paresseux. N'allait-il donc jamais me répondre par un salut?

- C'est pas grave. Tu vas parler un jour.

Je me dirigeais donc tranquillement vers ma chambre quand j'entendis la sonnette d'entrée. Je m'en retournais et ouvrit la porte sur un Artie assez en colère.

- Bonjour, Artie.

- Salut, je peux entrer?

- Oui.

Je me tassa et il rentra sans grande grâce en roulant sur un de mes pieds. Je me retins de ne pas lâcher une petit cri de douleur. Et me poussait discrètement dans la cuisine en lui offrant un verre d'eau tout en lâchant un chapelet de jurons en chuchotant. Il me répondit assez froidement:

- Non, c'est bon je fais que passer.

Je revenais donc sans grand mal vers l'entrée d'où il n'avait pas bouger d'un cil. À croire qu'il était un vampire. Il ne bougea pas plus et ne fit aucun signe prouvant une envie de parler. Seulement, des yeux brun trop foncés et effrayant qui vous regardaient à vous faire sauter d'un pont par peur. J'enchainais, donc, avec une question simple.

- Ça va?

- Non.

Il voulait peut-être juste m'effrayer et me conseiller de ne plus lui faire de mal... Je continuais ,alors, avec une autre question.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu le sais très bien, Brittany.

- Eh bien, Sanny m'a dit que je t'avais fait quelque chose de mal, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

Il lâcha un soupir et sortis une tablette électronique de son sac. Il commença à pianoter avec entrain dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quoique la métaphore décrivait bien la situation.

- Voila pourquoi.

Il me mit la tablette dans les mains en me disant d'appuyer sur ''play''. J'appuyais sur ''play'' et regardait la vidéo.

_Il y avait un jeune garçon assis dans une chaise, il regardait de jolies jeunes filles passé. Ça ressemblait à une fête assez sympa. Seulement, le jeune garçon était seul et semblait perdu, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Une jolie blonde arrivait ,alors, et tentait de le faire se lever de sa chaise, mais il s'obstinait et disait qu'il lui en était impossible. La blonde se mit alors à lui crier des injures horribles par la tête. Une grande brune à l'allure latino arrivait, alors et éloignait la blonde du pauvre garçon en larme. Les spectateurs(pour la plupart des filles) regardaient horrifiés la blonde qui commençait à insulter la latino. Une des spectatrice s'approcha, alors du jeune garçon et le réconforta. Les autres personnes présentent se joignirent à elle sauf la latino et la blonde. La blonde se mit alors à crier plus fort et tenta de pousser la latino vers une piscine à proximité. Beaucoup se précipitèrent pour aider la latino qui se débattait pour ne pas tomber dans la piscine sans faire de mal à la belle blonde. Mais, à peine les autres arrivèrent pour aider la latino qu'elle fut projeter à l'eau. La jeune blonde compris alors ce qui se passait et partit tout en ramassant la caméra qui avait tout filmer en promettant de la mettre sur internet, personne ne l'entendit. On vit alors un gros plan du visage de la blonde... C'était Brittany._

La vidéo était terminé. Elle comprenait, maintenant. Elle avait demandé l'impossible à un handicapé et avait projeté sa copine dans la piscine.

Artie la regardait. Maintenant, avec de la pitié dans les yeux. Plus de regard noir. Plus rien... Il quitta la maison en prenant soin d'amener sa tablette électronique avec lui. Il laissa une pauvre Brittany horrifié et immobile comme un vampire derrière lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 en ligne!**

**Je vous laisse le lire et me la ferme dès maintenant.**

* * *

Mes parents arrivèrent une heure plus tard et nous soupâmes en silence. Je n'avais rien à dire, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je pensais à l'horrible action que j'avais fait à ce pauvre Artie... Quoique maintenant c'est plutôt moi la pauvre et idiote Brittany.

Cependant, mes parents voyaient bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et ne cessaient de me jeter des regards en espérant que je m'exprime ,mais non, je ne fit rien. Le souper se passa, donc, en silence. Je terminât mon assiette et quittait rapidement la salle à manger puis me précipitait dans ma chambre où j'éclatai en sanglot. Je n'osait pas appeler Santana, surtout après ce que je viens de voir. Comment a-t-elle fait pour me pardonner aussi facilement?

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je l'ignorait mais mes parents n'ont pas prient la même décision. J'entendis ma mère répondre puis monter à l'étage, cogner à ma porte et crier:

- Brittany, téléphone!

Je séchais alors mes larmes et me levais tranquillement et ouvrais la porte sur le visage crispé de ma mère. Elle me passât le téléphone m'observa un instant et s'en alla.

Quelques trucs à savoir sur mes parents:

1. Il n'avait pas un grand sens de l'éducation. Donc, ne se souciait pas grandement de savoir si j'avais pleuré ou non.

2. Mon père était avocat et ma mère médecin, il croyait alors que leur génie se transmettrais à leur enfant mais vu mon QI dépassant presque le 1, je ne crois pas que leur logique soit vrai.

3. Et pour finir, ils étaient homophobes. Quoi de mieux quand on est homophobe que de tomber avec une fille lesbienne pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun problème à être homosexuelle!

Cependant, le dernier point ne leur fera pas perdre leurs vieilles habitudes de regarder croche sans discrétion deux hommes se tenant la main dans la rue.

Je me collais le téléphone à l'oreille en silence. J'entendais Santana respirer dans le téléphone attendant que je parle tout en croyant que je ne l'écoutais pas. Je pris alors la résolution de prendre une grande inspiration et de dire:

- Bonjour.

- Ah, salut! C'était long.

- M'ouais.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler à personne, je voulais seulement dormir.

- Ça va pas, Britt?

- Oui, ça va. Artie est venu me voir.

Moment de silence embarrassant. Une grosse envie de raccrocher me pognait comme il n'était pas possible mais je ne pouvais pas raccrocher au nez de Santana.

- Ah bon, et il t'a dit quoi?

- Il m'a montré la vidéo de Fondue pour Deux.

Un autre moment de silence mais cette fois c'est moi qui allait le rompre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pardonné?

J'entendis du grichage au bout du fil

- Désolé, Britt. Il faut que je te laisse, je rentre dans le... Grichage...tro... Bip, bip,bip.

Je raccrochais. Voilà pourquoi je dois arrêter de parler en premier.

* * *

**Vos réaction a ce chapitre un peu plus dramatique? Vous savez laissez des review sa fait pas de mal et sa rend les auteurs tout content :)**


	5. Pas un chapitre

**Je suis désolé de vous annoncer que cette histoire ne se termineras jamais vue que celle qui l'écrivais a abandonner.**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi alors je ne peux aps vraiment vous donnez d'explication... Désolé pour ceux qui aimait.**


End file.
